Bay's story
by Popcorn-shuffles
Summary: Taken after Emmett cheated, she isn't sure how to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own Switched At Birth. Love the show though!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was a nice sunny day; perfect for a friendly game of baseball or basketball but a certain Bay Kennish would look at the window on a day like this and still prefer to go to her garage-turned-art studio. She changed into her work clothes and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. She brushed off the rest of her family's questions about the baseball game they were hosting this evening. She looked up from her cereal bowl to see Daphne and her Dad talking animatedly to each other. They eyes shined exactly the same way. "_How could we have not seen it?"_ She thinks to herself.

Bay and Daphne were two sixteen year olds who were switched at birth, but no one seemed to realize it till Bay had taken a DNA test in school, only to find out the family she had lived with for all those years were not her biological family. Many phone calls, tears and conversations later they tracked Daphne's family and explained the whole scenario. Daphne, her mom and her grandmother who lived in a poor area of the Eastside decided to stay in Bay's pool house so they could to know each other... which is how Bay found herself staring at both father and daughter; both athletic and bright in contrast to her creative and broody nature. _And to think, a year ago my biggest issue was Liam._ She snorted at the thought of her ex-boyfriend and earned a series of confused and concerned looks.

"What's up with you?" Toby looked at her, wriggling his eyes in question.

"Isn't there always something wrong with me, Toby?" she asked back, a sarcastic smile plastered to her face.

To this, everyone rolled their eyes and continued doing whatever they were doing. Typical, dramatic Bay.

"So I guess you're not coming to the game? It'll be loads of fun!" Daphne said, trying her best to sound cheerful but Bay looked her straight in the eye. "Come on Daph. We both know baseball's not for me."

She didn't mean to sound rude, but sometimes her honesty and bluntness scared people away... not that she'd care though. She saw Daphne's face and almost felt guilty, but Daphne smiled at her with understanding and she knew everything was alright.

She caught Daphne sigh in relief when she thought Bay had looked away, and automatically an eyebrow rose in confusion to why she reacted this way but a few moments later she let it go. After everything they've been through, she didn't want to start a fight.

She and Daphne didn't get along so well after they found out about the switch. Bay came from a rich Southern family, with a celebrity father and a party-host mother. Everything came easy for her and she was spoiled. Daphne; on the other hand, wasn't. She caught meningitis at the age of three and as a result was deaf. She was smart, athletic (something she gets from her dad) and kind. She could read lips though and uses sign language to communicate. This was an issue in the beginning because the Kennish family didn't have any idea how to sign and knew nothing about deaf culture. It's been a long year though, and they've picked it up well.

Bay said goodbye to everybody and headed for her studio. It was her favourite place in house and she'd stay and work there for hours. She looked at her row of recent canvases. Her "break-up" phase she'd like to call it. All the canvases had dark colours and sometimes it had a faint shadow of a bike in the background but it was so faint next to a blazing fire she painted over it.

Again and again, she'd find herself painting the same shapes. The same shadowy images that have been haunting her mind since that night at the Carlton Prom.

She had gone through breakups before; but this was different. She had been in love this time.

He was Emmett. He had reddish blonde hair that stood up in all directions when he removed his helmet. Emmett was so different from everyone she had ever dated. First off, he was completely deaf. His fingers danced around like magic when he signed. He was so quick that Bay struggled a few times to understand. They were from two completely different worlds. He had never tried to speak before he met her and she never bothered with ASL, but once they started seeing each other, they decided to meet each other halfway.

Bay's pretty good in ASL now and he's going for speech therapy. He used to anyway. They broke up last summer and stopped talking, so she didn't know about him anymore.

She took a deep breath and sat down. She remembered how when they first started going out. No one really understood it. They hadn't thought it would last. They couldn't see how Bay watched his eyes more than his fingers. They saw right through each other. She felt her eyes sting as she remembered how rocky their relationship became after those first beautiful glossy moments. His parents wanted a divorce and she somehow ended up smack in the middle of that chaos. He told her specifically that he didn't want her to get involved in it, and yet without even trying tryingto ; Bay was in it and... it wasn't a pretty sight. He was so mad at her and their abrupt conversation ended with him looking furious.

She had wondered how out of the blue, when he visited her the next day, he had told her he wanted to forget everything. _How could she have been so blind?_

He had cheated on her with someone he barely knew. Someone she knew all too well. Simone. She and Bay weren't on speaking terms and of all the people, he had to cheat with _Simone._

That wasn't even the worst part.

The worst part was how he hid it from her. He walked in the next day like he couldn't remember the horrible night before and told her he wanted to forget it all. That he didn't want to lose her.

_Bullshit._ She could feel the anger boiling up from the sorrow in her heart.

He had made her look so stupid. There she was; running around, trying to fix him the best birthday she possibly could. She even introduced them both. She had laughed with him. Talked to him... and he had lied to her face pretending to be the best boyfriend ever after the whole 'forgive and forget' scenario.

She got up and opened her red paint tube with such ferocity that a bit of the red goo fell to the floor but she didn't care. She covered the top half of a blank canvas with big angry strokes. She kept doing it; layer over layer as if ever stroke was somehow calming her, till she felt exhausted. She finally closed the red tube and walked to the kitchen to pour herself some lemonade. She walked about the house and looked at the picture frames hung tastefully on the wall; pictures of her and Toby and how close they were. He had been pretty upset too (he had been dating Simone but they weren't so serious), but he had bounced back fairly quicker than Bay did… hell, she was still wallowing in self-pity for goodness sake.

Toby handled it differently. He was angry and he wanted to make Simone regret what she did. He took out a lot of girls, just to throw it in her face. Pretty harsh but somehow Bay felt he was doing it for the both of them… because he wanted her to feel bad since she hurt his baby sister. Toby's always looked out for her, he wouldn't just stop now. She felt like she should've gone to the baseball game after all, cheering for her family. Forgetting that sorry event.

She put on a short black dress with her favourite stockings and boots and jumped into her car. She rushed to the park and walked in casually to where her family _always_ sat. She rolled her eyes when she spotted the crazy looking crowd of that were her family dressed in the same shade. _So. Predictable. _She loved them all though, so she swallowed up the embarrassment and walked to them. They were all glad to see her... all except Daphne. She looked at Bay in shock.

"Bay… you... you came. Great" but Daphne had always been horrible at lying.

_Okay. What's she up to this time?_

She sat next to Daphne and whispered so only she could hear.

"What's up? I know you don't like me but I mean seriousl-"

"No. Bay. It's not like that... I was just..." She broke off looking around frantically.

Bay tried to look at what she was looking at and suddenly stopped short.

She sees Emmett and his mom sitting together drinking soda and eating fries, totally immersed in the game. He looks happy. _Real Happy._ She felt something break inside.

He signs to his mom about the drink when he looks up and sees her. His fingers stop moving and they both just stare at eachother.

…and just like that; everything freezes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews :D it got me so excited, I thought I'd just go ahead and post this one within this week too :P**

** xRainbowNinjax: Best Motivation Ever! lol**

* * *

Recap:

_He signs to his mom about the drink when he looks up and sees her. His fingers stop moving and they both just stare at eachother._

_…and just like that; everything freezes._

* * *

Chapter 2:

She turned to Daphne, who looks at her sympathetically.

_Oh._

It hits Bay like a ton of bricks. Daphne had been looking out for her. She felt so guilty for always thinking the worst her so she touched her arm and whispered "Thanks for trying to look out for me."

Daphne nods but her eyes still look worried. "I'm so sorry; I thought you guys won't meet. If you want, we could go and hang somewhere else."

"Nahh…" Bay waves her hand dismissively. She didn't want to look like she cared so she sat down, not really knowing what to do. She looked up at Daphne who still trying to figure her out.

"Let's just focus on the game alright? Now... um... who's winning?"

"Do you really care?" Daphne asked, shocked.

"Nope. Not really." They laugh lightly and Daphne explains the game anyway. Within a few minutes however, Bay couldn't resist looking back at where Emmett sat. She looks and is instantly disappointed. No sign of Emmett. His mom was drinking the soda looking a little upset.

"Where'd he go?" Bay said before she could stop herself.

Daphne looks too before she says that she has no idea.

She looks at Bay. "I thought you wanted to watch the game."

This was where Bay and Daphne were different. Daphne couldn't lie to save her life but Bay on the other hand was definitely manipulative. She switched the topic without even blinking

"Of course I was, but it's too boring. I just remembered I needed to get those camel-hair paint brushes. You know those ones with tiny blue tips at the end. They're actually pretty good with acrylics, but I haven't tried them out. Did you know they were actually taken from- "

"Ugh. Please. I've heard enough of art. Remember? I lived with your mom for sixteen years?"

Bay grinned mischievously. _Too easy._

"So I guess I'll go. Tell mom I had to make a stop at the art shop 'kay?"

"Sure." Daphne says but she's already totally consumed by the game.

Bay walks off to her car and turns on the gear, all the while unconsciously biting her lip.

_"Where could he be?"_

A few hours later, Bay drove back home. She had checked his house, his dad's place and the Carlton backyard.

As she got to the gates, she sees his motorcycle and she feels her heart skip a beat.

She walks to her garage and there he is, sitting and staring at the canvas she'd done halfway. He's squinting so hard at it and just by the look on his face; she knows he's seen the whole "breakup phase". She felt anger rush through her. He had _no_ right looking at those. He had_ no_ right knowing his impact on her.

"HEY." She yells knowing he can't hear. She screams it out again anyway. "HEY!"

She gets off her car and slams the car door really loud. He seemed to have caught something because he turned around and saw her. Immediately he stands up.

He looked so lost that she almost let it go before she remembered the bullshit she had to go through because of him.

"THOSE. ARE. PRIVATE." She signs, her face looking like she's disgusted to see him, but even she could see his shoulders droop a little.

"Are these..." he gestures to all the special canvases and looked at her as if he's been hurt just as bad she has "is this because of me?"

Silence.

There's no movement whatsoever as he waits and she wonders if she should lie or not. She goes ahead with the truth.

"Yes" she signs finally. Her eyes are hard though. She was sick of crying. She was looking at him, trying to figure him out.

He nods and stares at the half completed masterpiece.

He looks at her and signs really quickly. She's completely dazed before she speaks and signs.

"Whoa, whoa there! Slow down. I haven't been practicing for a while you know."

She knows she sounds pretty harsh but she can't help it. It's just... the truth.

Emmett knew this though. He stood there, knowing there's a lot worse coming but he also knew he deserved it.

Bay sighed and walked up closer to him. She looked at his eyes, she felt like she'd get lost in those mesmerizing blue orbs of his.

"Why..." she whispered but it sounded like a croak and she was glad he couldn't hear how pathetic she sounded.

She cleared her throat and signed "Why did you do it? Why didn't you talk to me? We had a whole summer, Emmett. School's starting next WEEK. Why didn't you try?" Her finger signed a little clumsily but if he couldn't understand her fingers, all he had to do was look at how she spoke. Her tears were threatening to spill again despite how many she'd already shed for this boy. He was the one who used wiped it all, and now he was the one causing it. He gulped at the big lump in his throat.

He couldn't help feeling the sting on his own eyes.

"I wasn't thinking… I was drunk and I've never been more sorry about anything. I made a mistake."

She shook her head, as if that answer wasn't acceptable.

"Bay.. _please_." His fingers dropping down miserably.

"Maybe… you should go, Emmett." She signed. She felt so tired. Almost drained.

He reached out to hold her hand but the look on her face told him he couldn't. There was so much pain in the room they were currently standing in. He didn't know how she stayed there, it was so... gloomy and heavy. He looked at her, about to sign what he had just thought but instead he realized that that gloom... was because of him He was bringing her down. His heart broke.

He walked away, wiping his eyes quickly before she could see.

She saw anyway. She always does.

She heard the sound of the motor growing fainter and fainter, and when he finally left, she cried. She looked at the red tube and wondered if she should paint the entire canvas red but her gut told her not to.

Soon enough she heard the familiar sound of her dad's car. She wiped her tears and after making sure she didn't look like she just had an emotional break-down, she walked off to greet them. Her dad had his arm around her mom and her mom's head was on his shoulder. No enthusiastic cheering. No excited shouting or whistles.

_Uh-oh. _

_Guess the game didn't turn out so well._

She walked towards them and her dad smiled tiredly.

"We lost the game huh?"

He nodded grimly. "5-2, Bay. Not a chance."

She hugged him (a very rare occurrence in the Kennish family.) "Guess we could all just mope together then."

"You too? Bad day huh?"

"Yeah... but let's not talk about it. Let's just get some dinner 'kay?"

"Dinner sounds good."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

*Two days later*

It was eight in the morning and the Kennish family had breakfast with Daphne. As usual the kitchen was in chaos. Kathryn was rapidly moving her hands to put things into lunchboxes and out of lunchboxes, all the while chiding the kids. John was reading the morning paper and eating his breakfast quietly while watching his family quietly.

Toby was wolfing down something edible and Daphne and Bay was staring at him in disgust. Well Daphne. Bay was more amused by the show.

"Geez Toby, ever heard of the concept of 'chewing before you swallow'?"

Toby froze, looking at the girls as if he just realized he had an audience. Bay and Daphne were cracking up at the counter when Kathryn's look stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Eat up both of you; we're going to be late. Bay and Toby; I'm giving you guys two hours to get your new books and Daphne, sweetie are you gonna be okay staying at home alone today?" Carlton begins two weeks later.

"I'll be fine. I'll just go to…" she stopped.

Actually, everyone stopped at that because at that moment, they had all thought of the same guy.

She cleared her throat and began again. "I'll go to a friend's house."

The truth is, she didn't really want to stop being best friends with the one guy who was always there for her. Sure, what he did was horrible, but she was his friend before this whole fiasco, and he needs her right now too. She wasn't going to lose him.

Kathryn smiled at her in understanding, but as soon as she looked up in Bay's direction, her face creased up in worry again. Bay was gone.

Bay looked herself in the mirror, checking her eyeliner and her curls. She had picked out a really casual outfit for the day; a denim skirt with her favourite stockings, a dark shirt and her dad's lucky guitar pick-turned- bracelet. She put her hair in a messy kind of bun. Satisfied with her look, she made for the door when she heard the familiar sound of a motorcycle. She walked slowly to her window and peeked out. There was Emmett staring at her window longingly. He didn't seem to see her since she was hiding herself pretty well behind the curtains.

The look on his face nearly broke her heart. They were both hurting so much… she felt so very lost.

Seems like she'd lose no matter what she decides to do.

If she let him back in; what does that say about her? That she'd let any treat her like crap? No way. Bay Kennish is definitely not a person who will be messed with.

But at the same time... she just can't seem to let him go.

She had told him everything she could and he had already figured out the rest, it's like he didn't even have to try. He just did.

She hated how she had felt the same way up until the moment he told her about what happened. She's been doubting herself ever since.

She felt cheated in more ways than one. It used to make her angry first. At herself and at him, but now she just feels sadness and she hasn't really recovered from that.

She watched as Daphne touched his arm and they both shared a look. Usually Bay would be jealous – and this time was no exception. She hated their history together. _Maybe they are more suited after all._ Maybe Daphne knew him like inside out the way He knew Bay.

She watched them drive away before she made her way to her car.

She turned on the gear and sighed. _Today's vibe just doesn't seem promising._

* * *

Once Bay had finally gotten all her books and her schedule for the school, she checked her watched and panicked.

She was supposed to be home right now, washing her hair!

She struggled to hold her huge bundle of books but they slipped and fell in a heap.

Cursing quietly, she knelt down to gather them up when she heard a stranger behind her.

She looked up and saw a tall guy squinting at her.

Rolling her eyes, she turned around back to her books and spoke loud and confidently "Could you help a girl out or are you just going to stand there and watch?"

She heard a muffled laugh as the guy knelt down beside her and carried the rest of her heavy books.

They stood up and she led him to her car, and after they stacked the books up, she looked at him for the first time.

He had sandy brown hair, cropped short and his eyes are sharp. He was taller than most guys.

He looked at her and smiled. He looked happy and yet, something about him oozed the opposite. Bay was definitely intrigued.

Too bad she started rambling like an idiot.

"Thanks for that, I've always been such a klutz. I'm Bay by the way. Bay Kennish. Are you new? I haven't really seen you around."

He laughed at how quickly she spoke. She blushed a little, obviously feeling awkward.

Immediately, he drew out his hand. "I'm Derek Hastings."

They shook hands. His voice was soft but steady. His piercing brown eyes were concentrated on her beautiful black curls. He seemed mesmerized by the sight of her.

"I'm new here actually."

She looked at her watch; it said she had wasted ten more minutes of valuable shower time.

"Look... um... Derek?" He nodded. "I'm sorry, I have to go. My parents are hosting some swimming thing-"

"The Annual Kennish Swim Meet? You're_ John Kennish's_ daughter?" he looked surprised.

"I guess I am." She laughed nervously. She thought it best not to actually go on and tell him the truth, she was already late anyway. She hurried on to her car and from the front seat she yelled "I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU TONIGHT THEN!"

"SURE WILL." He yelled. He grinned at her, as she drove off.

"Bay Kennish." Derek mumbled softly.

* * *

She opened the door and saw her mother sitting in the kitchen already dressed, reading a novel.

She looked up and smiled at Bay. "Hey honey, need some help with that?"

"Nope. I got this." Bay quipped.

"Well, we need to leave for the-"

"I know mom, the annual swim meet" she recited the words as if they've been doing for as long as she can remember. Come to think of it, they _have _been doing this for as long as she can remember. She rolled her eyes at yet another thing her parents were so predictable about.

She got her dress ready; this time it was a short floral number with a sweetheart neckline. It looked so girly that she could imagine Daphne wear it. _Ugh. That thought must be _squashed_._

She looked around her accessories and after a few minutes, she was pretty sure Daphne would not be caught dead in her outfit.

She did her hair, her usual way (falling freely with black soft swirls) and got ready.

* * *

During the meet:

Bay was walking by the rose bushes near the swim meet. Why she goes to these things was beyond her, since she's never actually interested in sporting events. She never has been.

"I thought I'd find you here." A familiar voice sounded behind her.

She turned around and laughed. "What's up with you and sneaking up behind me?"

He looked her up and down and was speechless. She looked amazing in her floral outfit. She had made it more edgy though with a chunky metallic belt and black high heels.

******[ goo . gl / Eu Hk d ]**::Her outfit was pretty much this outfit right there. (erase the spaces)

"You look… really beautiful" he said, and there was something in his voice that sounded so genuine that Bay blushed again, but trying to cover it up she pretended to cough before replying slyly "You don't look so bad yourself."

He looked down and looked her with a charming smile "Yeah, I know."

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled lazily.

"So you're into roses then?" he asked curiously.

"Eww, Gosh no. I'm like poppies sometimes and daisies."

"Poppies? Are you serious . You know those things are symbolic for death and stuff right?

She gave him a look that said "Do I really look like I care?"

They both laughed and talked as they walked through the bushes.

He found out the obvious things about Bay; how passionate she is about art and how she preferred painting to actually running around and getting sweaty.

She found out that he was actually into books and basketball. It shocked Bay at first. A guy who was a jock and liked to read.

_Wow, that's a first. _

Derek was rich and spoilt like her, but he didn't seem like it. He lived with three other brothers. He was the eldest.

As the evening turned to night, they both realized they'd been talking for hours. Neither had noticed the time go by.

She told him that she needed to go check on her family and he said he had to do the same.

Walking back to the lounge where the families had finished watching the swimming races and had settled for dinner, she found Daphne.

"There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere! There's something I wanted to tell you."

"Okay, shoot."

"I think our parents... I mean your ... I mean… mine?" She stopped looking completely flustered but hurried on at Bay's impatient look.

"I think they invited Emmett and his mom."

"They WHAT?" Bay's eyes widened as she looked around trying to see if she could spot him.

"He's in the front with Toby and the guys. I didn't know what to say. I mean they didn't want to seem rude, I guess..."

Typical Daphne. Trying to find the good in everyone. Too bad Bay doesn't look at things that way.

She walked off stormily to her mother and dragged her to a corner.

"What the hell, mom?" she began but Kathryn interrupted her "Do_ not_ use that tone with me Bay. I know what happened and I'm sorry but how can I invite everyone and not Emmett's family. Besides, it's a big party, you both won't even meet."

"Mom…" Bay whined. She wanted to bang her head on a wall or something.

Kathryn looked at Bay and touched her daughter's chin comfortingly. " Bay. You're the strongest person I know. Don't let a teenage boy, a _stupid_ teenage boy" she added in with spite and Bay smiled. "Bring you down."

She sighed and walked off to her husband while Bay made her way to an empty table.

Sipping on a cold drink, her eyes fell on Derek Hastings. He was dressed in all black, looking smart and handsome with his pale skin and silky blonde hair. He was talking with a couple and they looked impressed with him.

_He really is something_. She thought to herself.

But something in her gut didn't feel right. _What about Emmett?_

She wanted to scream in frustration. She couldn't move on from him.

He cheated on her, he had yelled at her. It's pointless going back to him. But if she only looked at that side of the matter, she knew she wasn't being fair. He was in a really difficult position. His parents put him through hell and then he chose to stay with his dad, his dad rejected him (well, not really but that was how it felt) and the one person he runs to to escape that chaos was her… only to find out she was behind the whole dad's rejection.

It was so messed up that poor Bay just wanted to go home and cry again.

And now Derek Hastings is in the picture.

_Wait. Hold up. Do you even know this guy? What jus-_

But her thought process just stopped when she saw Emmett. He was dressed in all black too, just like Derek yet somehow he seemed more casual. He looked around and they finally locked eyes in the crowded room.

He took her in. She looked so… beautiful and radiant. He just stared for a few seconds before gathering himself and signing "You look amazing tonight."

"Thanks" she smiled afraid of blushing. This is so awkward. And it felt completely wrong. If they were dating he wouldn't have wasted a second before kissing her and signing to her enthusiastically about his day. Reality can be pretty cruel.

They really_ have_ become strangers now. She can hardly believe it.

* * *

******A/N: Thankyou guys for the reviews and follows and stuff. I loved hearing what y'all thought after each chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Switched At Birth is not mine, nor will it ever be. :l**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

As soon as they got home, everyone was completely exhausted.

"So who was that cute boy who was talking to you, honey?" Kathryn asked Bay, her eyebrows wiggled in question.

"Ewe. Mom. We don't discuss guys remember?" Bay pretended to forget that moment in the lounge but her mother laughed. She must have been really exhausted since she'd usually have taken offense. "Alright, alright." Her hands were up in a surrendering gesture. "Go to sleep alright sweetheart?"

All three kids nodded. Once Kathryn was out of sight and Toby went to his room, Daphne turned to Bay with a grin. "So who _was_ that guy?"

"His name's Derek Hastings. He's new at Buckner."

"He's hot." Daphne winked. Her face became a tad bit serious as she continued. "But... um... what about-"

"Let's not do this right now, okay Daph? It's been a long night." Both girls knew Bay was trying to run away from the actual topic but Daphne gave up.

"Okay, goodnight Bay." She sighed instead.

"Goodnight Daph."

Bay checked the clock in her room as she changed into her pajamas. 11pm it read.

She waddled to her bed and slept.

* * *

At around two in the morning, Bay woke up with a start. She looked at the clock and sighed. She hadn't been getting enough sleep for a while now.

Knowing it would be pointless to try to sleep again from past experiences; she grabbed her phone and tiptoed to her studio.

She sighed again tiredly as she rubbed the sleep off her eyes. '_Tomorrow is so going to suck' _She thought gloomily.

Looking at her paint tubes, she ran a hand softly passed each colour, but she stopped at the white.

She started covering up the blank part of the canvas with off-white strokes, softer and more deliberate compared to the top half. Layer over layer, she went on creating a thick, rough texture, letting her work consume her.

Halfway through she realized it was far too quiet for her liking and reached for her phone when she saw that she had received a message at around midnight. It read:

_"To my first friend at BH,_

_ Think you could show me some kickass spots in this sad old town? -D"_

Bay replied back quickly:

_"If you had messaged me at a better time maybe I would've shown you some pretty awesome places!"_

She closed her phone, forgetting about the music she wanted in the first place, and picked up the paintbrush.

A pale blonde boy in mind, she dipped it into water, and painted on the still-wet canvas. She went straight for the middle of the canvas where it broke between the fierce red and the brooding white. The middle had become a merging of the two contrasting colours. Instead of the usual dull pink shade it creates when mixed, she had somehow made the red only a few shades lighter, as if the intensity of the red was fading… not exactly transforming into a complete different colour. Just fading. It felt symbolic. She didn't realize that it was.

Infact, the strokes looked as if the painter was in a daze. Soft, long and light pressured. It was incredible how the harsh texture blended into a more serene one in the middle and back again to harsher texture. She didn't realize how remarkable this simple moment meant, just painting in the quiteness and comfort of her cosy studio, because at that very moment were the first signs of a recovering Bay Kennish.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the insanely short chapter but I felt it necessary to be published this way. I really loved this chapter and I love the canvas in my head that she's created. I must admit though, it was kinda sparked from Regina's canvas.. the one with the bottle shards, except this was one is from red to white where Regina's was red to black.. I think. Anyway.. Hope y'all like it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Bay woke up in her oversized sofa at the corner of her studio, her back and arms aching like she'd been crouched in one position for checked her phone for the time; it read 11 am.

She overslept this time. "_Great_" she thought grumpily.

Then she clicked on the message she had received.

_"That's rich coming from the girl who sent me that at 2 in the morning! What are you upto Kennish?"_

And the other after that read:

_"Oh and I just realized you'd probably read this when you wake up, so G'morning."_

She smiled and walked off to her room when she saw Emmett's motorcycle. She stopped.

Unbelievable. UNBELIEVABLE.

She wanted to throw something really expensive and watch it break to pieces or something. She waited for days, weeks even, for him to just come here and talk to her. At least try to get her back but he never showed up. Now when she finally feels like she can breathe again and accept things for what they are, he's all over her space.

She looked around and when she didn't see that damned red-head she made her way to the front door.

_'Probably gone to his precious Daphne's house.' _

Nope. He hadn't.

She stepped into her house and the first face she sees is Emmett. He was drinking a cold drink, looking through something on his phone.

She walked up to him and without a word dragged him by his collar (not really listening to his rapid signing or taking into consideration; his absolutely adorable clueless face) and went straight to the front of her studio.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She signed, her fingers moving surprisingly fast and sharp.

"What are you wearing?" He signed, calm and amused.

_What? _

She looked down at her night clothes, (an old hello kitty tee-shirt that Bay wouldn't usually be caught DEAD in and really short shorts) and closed her eyes, partly for embarrassment and partly for frustration since nothing seemed to be going smoothly today.

"Oh shutup would you?" she signed irately when she heard him chuckling softly to himself.

When he didn't stop, she shoved him lightly but he just started laughing louder. Trying to stop that infectious laugh of his, she remembered what she wanted to yell at him about… but they were joking around like before and it was so refreshing for once. She looked at his face and decided to let it go.

She turned around to started to walk away when he put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"You dragged me in here to say something right? Go ahead. I can laugh and listen at the same time."

His eyes shined for one the first time in days.

It made Bay feel a whole lot lighter, till she realized his hand looked different. Without a second thought, she drew his hand closer for inspection and freaked out. His hand had swollen up and was a little red in some places.

She looked up at him expecting a full explanation but instead, he quickly removed his hand and straightened his jacket. She looked at him pointedly and he shrugged defiantly at her.

"What happened?" she signed rolling her eyes. _I can't believe I have to spell it out for him._

He shrugged again and turned to walk away, all signs of laughter completely gone. This time it was her turn to put her hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her harshly though and Bay resisted to urge to step back. _What just happened?_

"You're not my girlfriend anymore remember? I don't need to tell you anything anymore." His fingers moved quickly and he knew she didn't get it completely, but instead of being nice about it, he huffed impatiently and signed super-slow, making Bay feel like crap.

"You. Are. Not. My. Girlfriend." He signed, moving his lips to pronounce every word mockingly.

She swallowed hard and looked at him. "I think I'm aware of that, you jerk." She didn't sign this time. She pronounced it in exactly the same mocking way he did.

His jaw was clenched and his fingers moved sharply as he signed the second part to her.

This time there was visible pain in her eyes, she nodded to him. "That's right. I guess you don't."

She looked at the floor, both teenagers feeling horrible what they said but too stubborn to admit it.

She looked at him and signed "Well, I best be going to change."

She walked away leaving Emmett feeling like an even bigger jerk than before.

He put his hand of his head in frustration. Things never seem to go right with Bay around. He gave up on talking to Toby and walked straight into his best friend's house to tell her what happened.

Bay ran to her room and sat on her bed, trying to process what just happened. Despite the fight they just had, the inkling of worry was really getting to her.

_What was up with Emmett? Was he going to be okay? Why couldn't she just tell him off in the first place?_

_Why did they just fight? _

She went to have a long hot shower and she realized that this was the last day before school started again.

She better make use it of it.

After her shower, she got dressed and headed for her studio. Looking at her canvas she felt sick. Ugh that stupid canvas. She hadn't even completed it and yet she was already sick of it.

She tossed it aside and looked at her sketchbook. She hadn't seen axe-girl in a long time.

If she was terribly honest with herself, it was because she didn't feel like it spoke of her anymore. It wasn't who she is. Gone was the girl was ambitious and excited to show people what she was capable.

She took a pencil out and started sketching a idea that had been toying with her mind the last couple of hours.

Emmett saw Daphne listening to her music and walked in casually next to her.

"Heyy. How's it going?" she signed without missing a beat.

"Same old, same old." came his reply.

She saw his fist and signed really fast. "Emmett. What the hell did you last night? You said you stopped meeting those guys! It's dangerous, and they're upto no good."

"They've always got drinks and they're too drunk to realize what's going on , and I just want to hang with a few people to don't look at me like I've screwed up. I get it you know? I know how wrong I was. Why do you think I didn't want to _tell_ her in the first place?"

Daphne knew better than to answer his question. She just listened to her best friend, trying to stay objective.

"I can't believe my mom told me to lie to her. That just made everything worse. I can't believe I listened to her."

"I can't believe it either." Daphne signed, absolutely crushed because Melody had always seemed to know the best things to say and the right thing to do. She felt her heart break for Emmett. Things had just been going downhill for him since last summer.

Though not many people know it, Emmett took the breakup pretty hard too. He started getting drunk whenever he could to just drown out his own thoughts. When he found out that Bay had been telling the truth all along that Olivia, his dad's girlfriend was dealing drugs he didn't know what to do. He had no support system at all; both his parents disappointed him, besides Daphne and she was hurting since Wilke left so suddenly. He was truly in a tough spot.

He found a group of losers in the other side of town who always seemed loaded with alcohol and were always drunk. Even though they were much older and never sober, they didn't want much. Just a couple of bucks now and then but they never spoke or judged, and at that time, that was all Emmett wanted; some acknowledgement for his presence and no judgments whatsoever.

Obviously, this arrangement wasn't the best because those guys weren't aware of what they did when they were completely drunk so Emmett got into a few fights for self-defense now and then. Once he got a black eye and couldn't go home so he just crashed at an old friend's house for the weekend. His mom was worried sick but their relationship had severed since that piece of 'advice' she graced him with.

That's why he tensed up when Bay asked him what was wrong. How could he even begin to explain it to _her_.

How could he tell her everything he's going through without sounding arrogant and self-centered?

More than trying to feel better about it, he hasn't been able to forgive himself. He doesn't really he ever will.

He didn't have to explain that part to Daphne, since she's known him well enough to figure it out for herself.

"You know… she saw my hand today." He signed. A light smile on his face. "Did you know she wears a Hello Kitty tee- shirt to bed?" he signed, just the thought makes him laugh.

Daphne's face fell. "Please tell me you're not stalking her."

He rolled his eyes at her and she laughed.

"She looked so... beautiful." His smile faded a slightly. "I miss her."

Daphne put her arm around him right after she signed "I know you do."

Emmett looked at her "So what news about Wilke? Is he having fun there?"

"Nope. He hates it. We send each other letters though. That helps I guess." She opens a drawer and holds up a fat bundle of envelopes tied up with string, her face slightly red, like she's letting out a huge secret. Emmett's eyes bulged out. She fought not to laugh right then and there.

"Wilke?" he signed his name sign with an exaggeration at the hair flip. "He must _really _like you. I've never seen him write without being forced to, before."

Daphne blushed, before putting it back carefully into her drawer. He watched his bestfriend with a pang of jealously, but unlike before where he was jealous of how all the guys were just drawn to her, this time he was jealous at how she and Wilke were fighting for something they truly believed in. They had something he was afraid he and Bay had lost.

_Trust._

He smiled at her, trying to sound as genuine as possible because he was. "I'm really happy for you, Daph."

She nodded. Something didn't seem right. Emmett asked her what was wrong but she was wondering if she should tell him or not.

_Uh-Oh. This can't be good. _He though.

"Look, you've got to swear that you didn't hear it from me alright?" She signed quickly.

He looked at her warily. "What's this about? Are you alright?"

"No, seriously Emmett, I don't want her to look at me like I'm the bad guy here okay? Bay would kill me if she finds out I'm the one who told you."

He straightened up at Bay's name sign and nodded for her to go on.

"Remember that swim meet that we all had to go to?" again, he nodded.

"Bay.. made a friend with this guy... Drake or Derek, I can't remember. Anyway, they seem to really hit it-"

"Why are you telling me this Daph? What are you trying to…" his fingers stopped as if it just now dawned on him.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again, Emmett." Her eyes full of worry.

"Are they... dating?" He asked, choosing to completely ignore Daphne's explanation.

"NO." she signed determinedly. "Definitely not, but they were really hitting it off, I'm so sure they've been talking ever since. He's new to Buckner." she added at the end.

"Of course, he is" Emmett signed, successfully conveying sarcasm and spite through his fingers. His jaw was clenched. "So she's really moving on? It didn't seem like it today."

"You guys talked?" Daphne signed, shocked. Then she shoved him lightly "Gee, Emmett. You could've told me."

"Well there wasn't much to tell. We fought more than spoke to be honest." He signed.

"But that's a good sign."

He looked at her like she's grown a third eye or something. "Excuse me?" he signed sharply.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "When couples go through a rough patch, they _fight and then_ they get over it." She signed, completely sure of she's saying.

Emmett looked at her for second before he cracked up.

"What?" Daphne asked, clearly offended.

"Oh my gosh. You totally just sounded like Oprah or something." He pretended to gasp for air and she continued to throw her pillows at him.

After they both calmed down a little, Emmett started to sign with seriousness. "So what should I do?"

"Well…" Daphne signed, trying her best to sound superior but he rolled his eyes and gave her look that "you better not try that."

Huffing in mock-annoyance she continued. "Look, loverboy; there's two options: You can move on and forget Bay, or you could just wait for her."

"I know that, but _what_ do I _do_?" He looked so desperate to find the right answer that Daphne felt her heart break a second time that evening. "That's not my decision to make." She patted him on the back comfortingly.

* * *

**I swear, this was the most fun I had writing, it might sound like Emmett and Daphne are _really _close but the fact is, they are. They've been friends for years and I just wanted to show that and them just being kids you know? Anyways hope y'all like it!**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys :) x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey y'all. I'm soo sorry about not publishing the chapter soon enough. I'm trying to get it all done but it's taking a while. :/ **

**Anyway, I'll try to publish the next one in a couple of days!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched At Birth. **

* * *

Chapter 6:

Bay looked around her room, bored. Maybe she should change something, the last time she moved her stuff around was when she ten. Mulling it over, she walked downstairs and saw that old familiar black car.

She rushed downstairs and saw her mother and her birthmom chatting, both excited to see each other again.

"Regina!" She yelled and they embraced. "Gosh, I've missed you!"

"Not as much as I have kiddo." She looked so happy from her honeymoon with Angelo. They had wanted to drive out of the city and stay low since Angelo's situation at the time was so serious. She'd gotten a little sunburned now but her smile was so wide and carefree. Bay and Kathryn just couldn't be happier for her.

"So where's Angelo?" Bay asked suddenly, looking around the empty car and casting Regina a curious look.

"Oh, he's back at his place. He wanted to get some stuff from there that he'd left."

She looked at Kathryn uncertainly and continued "We thought he'd move here since it would be easier for all of us.. I mean, if that's alright with you."

"Ofcourse, he's moving in here!" Kathryn exclaimed, and Regina was visibly relieved.

Bay watched this conversation and slowly slipped off. Running up to her room and grabbing her purse and cellphone, she made her way to her car. By then, both mothers had moved their conversation to the kitchen where no doubt, a lot of gossip was being exchanged. _Ugh. _Bay try to resist a shudder.

Starting up her car, she smiled to herself. Getting some alone time with her real dad was probably the best thing to do before school started.

She reached his old house and knocked the door uncertainly. She shuffled her feet awkwardly, a million things running through her mind.

_Oh crap. Shoulda called first! What if he's busy or something. Maybe he needed some alone time. Turn around and- _

"Bay! It's great to see you!" Angelo hugged her quickly and all the nervousness washed off Bay. She smiled. Her dad had been glad to see her after all.

They walked in and Bay saw the mess on the other side of the desk. She had seen it the other day when she came in looking for him. She asked him about it and he immediately ushered her closer to the table.

Little pieces of metal wire and thread along with something that looked like pendants were scattered on the table. Completely captivated by the sight before her, she knew exactly what he was working on.

"You make necklaces?" she asked excitedly, sitting down a stool ready to hear him talk.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Bay, I make a lot of stuff. Your mother and I used to always make things for each other, we weren't exactly rich enough to buy gifts." He laughed a little nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Those are the best gifts though right? The ones that we make on our own. It takes our time and our effort and when we see the other person wear it-"

"That's the best part. You feel amazing and you fall in love with the person all over again." He finished for her.

Both didn't realize it, but their eyes shined exactly the same way.

* * *

Angelo was explaining how to decide which beads and which pendants to choose for the necklace in great detail but Bay was only listening half-way. She stared hard at a silver bead as she spoke softly. "Angelo, can I ask you a question?"

"Well, you stopped listening around twenty minutes ago, so this question must be pretty big."

She looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Did you… really fall in love with your fiancé when you were in Italy?"

Angelo had dreaded this question. Talking about it with Regina had been hard enough, but he knew they had to talk about it at some point. He looked at his daughter's innocent brown eyes.

"I really liked Lily. I thought I loved her. It's not very easy to talk about it Bay." But he continued on anyway. "When I first met her, I was still heartbroken from Regina. The idea of her cheating on me and having another person's kid, it made my blood boil."

"I couldn't wrap my head around it; we weren't the best together but… we were in love. We didn't want to spend time with anyone but each other.

So anyway, when I had finally made my way back to Italy, Lily didn't really care about my past, she wanted to know me. She was funny and really pretty and-"

"And a good distraction." Bay interrupted. Her eyes looked heavy and hard. "Why would you do that? Why couldn't you just talk to Regina about it? Didn't you think she was hurting?" Her voice going an octave higher, by each word.

"It wasn't that easy. I was drunk and angry."

"Don't use alcohol as an excuse. Oh my god. All guys are exactly the same!" Bay exclaimed. She was so angry and hurt. Her own parents. Angelo looked at her completely confused before mumbling;

"Bay, listen to me, at that point, I just wanted someone to understand, and Lily understood. She seemed to at least. We dated for a few years and even though it wasn't the same as your mother, I thought maybe it was the best decision for the both of us. Lily kept me grounded and I felt like I could control my anger with her. With your mother, it's like we both are so…

"Transparent?" Bay said softly, a tear falling on her face.

"Yes." Angelo said. "We'd get angry so quickly because she knew just how to piss me off and what to say to calm me down. We didn't have any control over ourselves together, and it's horrible since we were so young and… and reckless."

Bay nodded, still trying to take everything in.

Angelo took Bay's hand in his and told her, almost desperately "but this time Bay, it's different. We're older now. Look at your mother and how far she's come. She's doing something she loves and looking after her two daughters"

"and Toby" Bay snorted.

"What... um…" she closed her eyes. "What does Regina say about this?"

"She said that we're all going to take this one step at a time and that we going to get through it together."

He recited it as if the memory were burnt into his memory. It probably was.

"You didn't really answer my question though; did you fall in love with her?"

After a short pause, Angelo sighed. "I don't think I was actually. When I heard about her cheating with someone, it hit me hard but I think, somewhere inside, I had always known. I was just too afraid to admit it. Regina was always on my mind, and I used to hate it, but as time went on, it dimmed and faded but... it never really went away. So I guess we were both cheating on each other."

Attempting to change the topic, he said lightly "Weren't you dating that guy with a bike. How are you two getting along?"

At the look on her face, he knew he had touched the wrong subject. "Oh, I'm sorry Bay. I didn't know."

"It's alright. Really, I don't want to talk about it" Maybe 'coz we just did. She added, in her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome show.**

**A/N: Wow, I seriously have alot of love for all those who reviewed for each chapter as they read it! Y'all are pretty awesome.**

** Ally babyy3: Thanks for the correction, I know I have alot more - I'm working on it! **

**As for the plot, there's no point telling you if Bay's going to go to Emmett or Derek... I mean hey, maybe she wanted to be independent and decided to finish school solo... obviously, that's not it but that would be cool too :P**

**TO EVERYONE: Feel free to add in comments of technique, consistency, style you know.. that sort of thing. I've seen some pretty talented people on this site, it would be great to hear some constructive criticism.**

** Katniss1awesomness : Hahaha, sorry to dissapoint, hope this one will be.. better? :)**

** resjuly: It's not exactly the POV - format. It's mostly Bay's side of the story like the title suggests but in this situation I wanted to show you a little of Emmett's side so... there might be a chapter or two of how Emmett feels. :P**

* * *

Chapter 7:

She got back home just in time for dinner.

She still couldn't get over Angelo's story. A million questions were running through her mind all at once and she had no idea on how to act upon it. She ate whatever she could, not bothering to listen to the usual dinner stories, and excused herself from the room.

"Bay, I didn't see you all day and you now school's going to start tomorrow… don't you want to spend it with your family?" John asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice but failing.

Bay threw Toby a look of desperation and the big brother automatically came to her rescue.

"Actually dad, Bay looks like she could benefit from a Beauty sleep."

"Don't you have something to sing about or so-"

"HEY! You never had a problem with my singing-"

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH." John's voice boomed. He looked completely flustered and confused. "What is wrong with you two? You guys were laughing togetherjust_ minutes _ago."

Both teenagers just blinked.

Kathryn watched on, thoroughly amused since she caught everything from Bay's look to the not-so-innocent blinking.

John cleared his throat and looked at each of them steadily. "You can leave, but if this happens again, there will be consequences."

Both murmured an apology, winked at their mom and left quickly.

Kathryn shook her head. At least they had each other's back.

"Thanks for that" Bay whispered, just as they walked out.

"You owe me one, and next time could you not jab on my music career?" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She laughed. She looked out the window to see her favourite person playing basketball.

Sighing to herself she made herway to the door before Toby interrupted her.

"I thought you hated her." She looked at this confused face and shrugged.

"Hate is a strong word I guess." She mumbled slipping out the door.

"Heyy" Bay said a little too loudly and Daphne dropped the basketball in surprise.

"Sorry, um.. I was wondering if we could talk?"

Daphne looked at the girl with black curls, trying to figure her out. She wanted to get the bottom of whatever it was, to help Emmett out. She nodded and replied "If it's about Emmett, I'm listening."

This time Bay nodded. The both sat on a bench next to the court and Bay mustered to the courage to ask her the question that had been bugging since they broke up.

"How come you guys aren't dating?"

The question hit Daphne smack out the blue and she just stared at Bay, before she could respond, Bay had started rambling.

"I mean, you were pining for him remember? He liked you for eight years right? I mean that kinda thing doesn't disappear in a flash-"

"But it did." Daphne blurted out, but Bay went on as if she didn't hear her.

"Gosh, the posters and the inside jokes, I can't compete with that. I can't really figure out why you haven't-"

"Stop. Stop. Stop." She screamed, moving her hands frantically in the stop-sign.

"What?" Bay snapped, pissed off after finally saying what's been on her mind for months.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "You're talking too fast, and you're mixing up your signs because I'm pretty sure what I just read… is not what you meant."

Taking a deep breath, she signed and spoke slowly. "Why aren't you dating him?"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "'coz we don't like each other like that."

"But… what happened to all the 'I going to fight for him this time and stuff? I mean.. this is your chance right?"

Daphne narrowed her eyes, and Bay felt a little uneasy of what was about to happen.

"Listen Bay, when I said I'll fight for him that time, I thought I loved him but I don't but don't you for one second think that I'll stop fighting for him. I'm always on his side. This is my chance? My chance?" She repeats as if it the idea was ridiculous.

Bay gulped some air, listening to the tough word being thrown at her.

"So you think Emmett's just going to drop everything once he messed up and come to me? Do you really think he's that shallow? He's Emmett. He's the guy who knew how to save someone when he was eight. He helps people like he helped you. He's human Bay, and right now he's hurting. I know what he did sucks. He knows it too."

She let her hands drop and took a deep breath. She looked at Bay, the tears flowing so easily down the girl's fair skin.

Bay couldn't bring herself to look at Daphne's eyes. She asked slowly, trying not to swallow her words "Today I saw him, and his hand was red. I think he got into a fight." She looked at the red-head in question but Daphne was silent.

"Daphne. _Please_. I need to know. Is he alright?"

"No, he's not. You should talk to him about it."

"What about Derek?" Daphne asked Bay.

Suddenly, it was Bay being questioned and Daphne asking all the questions.

"He's… I don't know"

"Well figure it out!" Daphne snapped.

Bay had never seen her so angry before but it dawned to her how Emmett must really feel. She wanted to go talk to him so badly but her pride got in the way. How could she face everyone after they all found out he cheated on her?

"He was there when I didn't have anyone. He sounded nice and friendly and he doesn't know anything-" she saw Daphne's face that looked like she just figured something out and hurried on "it's not like I'm looking for someone who doesn't know the whole story it's just, I want to... forget."

The redhead nodded sympathetically but couldn't resist pointing out "You're using him to get over Emmett. You know it." And with that she walked back to the court and did a couple of hoops.

Bay watched on, her mind swirling. She couldn't believe she had school the next day.

There's going to be Simone, Derek and a whole other bunch of people she didn't want to deal with.

_Oh joy._


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Switched At Birth nor do I own the characters in the show.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Derek was munching on an apple when he spotted Bay in a corner, during lunch break.

He had been wondering about the young artist and wasn't surprised to see her face down staring hard at her sketch while her hands were moving quickly on the book. The only way he really recognized her was because of her curly black hair.

He walked casually her way and sat beside her on the bench. A minutes later, she squinted at the shadow she felt and instantly froze. His eyes are piercing hers and she resisted the urge to look away from him.

Trying to bury the awkward silence he blurted out "Hey, youdidn' ."

She frowned at him and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

Derek gulped and as if mentally telling himself to calm down, he spoke a little softly and deliberately.

"Hey, you didn't reply to my text… that day" he added clumsily. "I was worried."

Bay looked at him curiously. She hadn't seen him so flustered before.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot about that."

She hadn't. On the contrary, she had been wondering if she should take a chance with him or not. She decided it was perhaps too soon for her. She still felt Emmett's absence like salt on a flesh wound and letting another guy in didn't seem to be the best solution. She just didn't know how to break it down for him without hurting his feelings.

"I've been pretty busy Derek, with the beginning of school and everything."

He cocked his head to one side and smirked.

"Somehow, you don't strike me as a girl who's really into grades." He then looked pointedly at her sketch.

She looked down her sketch of a girl with a prisoner suit vomiting out algebraic equations and laughed.

All signs of his previous shyness had vanished and he was confident again. It was a real of or just a façade, she couldn't decide just yet, but she let it go.

He handed her another apple and she grabbed it quickly looking around nervously.

"What? What is it?"

"If people saw you handing me an apple, we'd be branded the twilight couple till graduation." She mumbled.

He laughed so hard he thought he'd explode, but he composed himself enough to wheeze out "they'd see us as a couple huh?"

He meant it as a joke but Bay didn't laugh.

He sobered rather quickly and spoke to her a little more softly this time.

"Look Bay, I know you're hurting but I don't know what it's about but… I just. I'm here for you alright?"

She shook her head about to explain to him that she really can't think about another relationship but he beat her to it.

"I know what it's like to feel confused and scared about a relationship and… I just want to be there for someone the way I wish someone had been there for me." His eyes took on a dazed look and Bay saw the same sadness there that she had seen at the Swim Meet.

She whispered so only he could hear "Why did you move to this town Derek?"

He stared at his shoe laces and his lips trembled slightly. "Derek..." She tried once again but the earsplitting chimes of the bell startled the two teenagers. He fumbled with some books and without looking at her rushed off to doors of the school. She tried to follow him but she lost him in the sea of students all trying to go through the double doors at once.

Upset and even more perplexed but relieved to know that they were now strictly platonic, she took her books and headed to class.

* * *

She waited at the end of school near the gates and scanned the area for the striking blonde. She found him chatting with a guy she recognized as the silent guy who never talked much. She couldn't even remember his name.

_'Strange choice of friends.' _She thought to herself. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder waiting politely for him to turn to face her.

"Hey Bay." the silent guy greeted her with a warm smile. Bay felt instantly guilty for not remembering his name, especially after he seemed so nice. She nodded at him and greeted him back before saying "Derek, could we talk?"

Sensing the tension, the silent guy and Derek shared a look before he made an excuse to leave.

After he was completely out of hearing range, Derek chuckled and said. "You couldn't remember his name could you? Your face was priceless."

"How could you just laugh?" Bay said, totally shocked. "You looked like you were going to have a break down right there during Break."

Realizing how rude that must of sounded she rushed to correct herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so-"

"Blunt?" He smiled. "It's no big deal really." He said casually.

_Geez, are all guys this hormonal or is it just Emmett and this guy?_

Brushing her thoughts aside she looked at him sternly. "It is to me. You're… you're my friend, Derek."

She felt a huge weight being lifted off her shoulders just by saying it aloud, she felt tons lighter than before.

"I want to help you out. Just... let me okay?"

He looked at her intently, as if mentally wrestling with the idea of trusting the lovely brunette before him.

He nodded and they both grinned at each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**I really don't own Switched At Birth. **

* * *

Chapter 9:

"His name's Tobias by the way." Derek said playfully. They had parked their cars at the back of an old ice-cream shop. He was leaning on Bay car door, clearly enjoying his cherry flavoured ice-cream.

Bay was sitting with her legs stretched out in the back seat eating her own ice-cream.

"I can't believe you picked the quietest guy in the grade to be buddies with. Seriously, what's the deal?"

He gave her a puzzled look as if he couldn't comprehend, and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, you're not that kind of guy."

He raised his eye brows at the remark, but instead of getting offended he seemed amused.

"And what kind of guy do you think I am exactly?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Well…" murmured Bay slowly, staring hard at her ice-cream. "You're the charming kind and silent. Something about you is superior as well, like you're royalty or something but you're not obnoxious.. I can't really.. I mean.. you're different." She finished, a little flustered. She looked at him and her brown orbs met his intense blue ones.

He smiled and looked down.

Bay couldn't help feeling bad for him, he always seemed to smile despite something that he was obviously hurt about.

How could she get him to talk about it if she can't tell him anything either?

She sighed, deciding that she was going to tell him about the switch. She sneaked a peek at him again and he was blissfully enjoying his cherry ice-cream and looking beyond the junkyard just nearby.

"So what is this place anyway?" he asked.

Blinking her eyes, she looked around. She didn't realize she had taken him to the ice cream shop next to the junkyard which she hunted for her birth dad's car. Hunting with Emmett. Swallowing hard she mumbled "Nothing special.."

He raised his eyebrows at her. He seemed to know her well already.

"What?" she said defensively, her faces scrunching up unconsciously.

He sighed and turned to face her properly.

"Bay, this place clearly meant something to you. We passed around 5 ice cream shops. We could've gone to anyone of them."

She looked at the guy infront of him and said " Look, I'm surprised no one told you about it today. I mean everyone knows about it."

He stared at her for a second. "You mean the switch?"

"You KNOW about that?" her lips forming the words but her head spinning.

He simply nodded. "Tobias told me."

There was a brief silence between the two when suddenly Derek spoke up.

"That's not it, Bay."

She looked at him like he'd grown another head. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, it's just.. it doesn't seem like you."

She watched him as he grew a bit fidgety and stared hard the ice-cream shop door. "You walk around like you're carrying something painful with you.. you know? I know what that's like-"

"Oh, do you now? So then what's the big secret Derek? I know something happened to you. I see what you see."

They both looked at each other. Both teenagers had stories but were too reluctant.

Derek was the one to reach out first.

He sat down on a pavement and gestured for her to take a seat next to him, and she obliged.

Softly, he began. "I liked a girl once. Her name was Sara. We went to school together and I've known her.. all my life I think." His eyes seemed distant and dazed and Bay began to feel a little worried.

_What exactly happened?_

"I knew her for around 3 years but she was the most funniest and craziest person I've ever met."

"Was?" she looked at him wondering what made her change.

"Yeah, she.. she passed away around 4 months ago." He said with a slight tremble.

"What.." Bay said. "I'm so sorry Derek. Oh my God. Oh my.. Oh my god." She repeat almost like a chant, not realizing she had unconsciously held on to his arm. He hadn't realized either, he was not in the present anymore.

Shaking him a little, she brought him back to reality and hugged him tightly. It was an awkward looking hug since he was so rigid and their positions didn't make it easy, but it was a hug nonetheless and for Derek it meant the world.

He held on to her and continued speaking, this time as if he needed to get it out.

"I saw her the day before, and she looked so.. so beautiful Bay." He wiped a tear before it the chance to roll down.

"I wish I knew how to help you out, Derek. I really really do."

He felt his pockets absent-mindedly till he found his wallet and dug out an old photograph of both of them. A blonde unfamiliar face was smiling like an idiot at the camera, with her arms dramtically around Derek. He was looking straight at her, completely unaware of the photo being take. He had the biggest smile she'd ever seen and despite how hollow she felt at that moment, she smiled. She felt like she was about to cry. She couldn't believe that he had something as tough as _that_ in him.

Coming back to reality she asked rather dubiously,"Who did you talk to? About her.. after it happened?"

He looked at her again and laughed a dry, sarcastic laugh that made Bay feel uneasy again.

"Someone to _talk_ to? No one spoke to me for days. Me and Sara were really serious, people thought we would.." he stopped and his scrunched up and he looked down. He started to shake violently but his head was covered. She knew he was crying.

She started crying too. His sobs became louder and more heartbreaking till he looked up and bellowed "we were going to be something."

His eyes were wet and a horrific shade of red. H kept bellowing "She was meant to be something, someone."

Bay hugged him tighter still, cursing herself furiously for not being able to say the right things.

Eventually his sobs became lighter and gentler, till it stopped altogether. They still held each other for a few minutes till they thought it best they leave.

Both looking thoroughly exhausted, they walked to their cars and shared a smile, but unlike all earlier, they smiled at eachother with relief. Relief and Comfort. They've finally found someone who can just be there, and that's all pretty much all they need; just someone they could trust.

"You're going to be alright, Derek. I'm sure of it." She muttered unsure if he heard it. Getting into her car, she drove away quickly back home.

When she reached back to her room, she checked her phone like she had the las four times while driving and finally there was a message.

**Thnx for listening Bay. You know my story, now it's time to talk about yours. We could get through this together.**

Walking straight to her art studio, she sat down and cried. She cried for Derek, a boy who she knew so little. She cried for Sara and she cried for the future they would never have. She cried for so many things that she couldn't explain but this time all her tears were not for herself.


End file.
